Not to be Decided by Deductive Reasoning
by dnftotalwhovian
Summary: A collection of Sheriarty poems. Sherlock is torn between his love for Moriarty and friendship with John. Look into his mind and see just what Sherlock thinks and will do... and why. I will attempt to post a new poem every day. Don't read this if you haven't watched the third season yet.. Spoilers! Please, my friends, read and review... even if you don't approve of Sheriarty.
1. Chapter 1

John,

I never should have,

but I could not resist.

Psychopath plus sociopath

... we were meant to be

I know I caused you misery,

just to be with him.

I know that what I did

was unlike any friend.

I did not know

you loved me,

that you loved me

in that way.

I did not know

I was worth so much

to you,

my Watson friend.

I'm sorry you will miss me,

but I hath chosen after all,

to be the Sheriarty,

and even fake my fall.


	2. Chapter 2

They looked into each other's eyes.

They laughed as if 'twas the sunrise.

They looked into each other's eyes.

They kissed.

Dear John below was left alone

to face his quite bitter sorrow.

His friend was dead, or so he thought;

depression was left to be fought.

John loved Sherlock and always would,

but Sherlock's action proved he could

give up that love,

for Sherlock's wrong made quite quite a shove.

Moriarty? Moriarty?

Why would he choose Moriarty?

How could he choose Moriarty,

over him?

This could not be Sherlock.

No, he knew him far too well.

But what if he did not know

his darling man at all?

So many questions popped

into his bitter surgeon's mind.

John was left alone,

in his misery, confined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Should I Regret What I Have Done?**

Did I do what was right?

Was it worth it,

to leave you?

Will I ever have you back,

my friend?

John, I still do need you.

Here,

right by my side.

I thought that we'd stay friends

even after I'd made up my mind.

No, I cannot leave you,

but cannot leave Moriaty.

I love you both,

you as a friend,

oh how will I decide?


	4. Chapter 4

Oh how dare me! I missed a day! I shall post two poems today.

**Killing Me to See You Like This**

John,

How can you do this?

You know I'm still your friend.

Why can you not accept

the way my soul ascends?

I move toward Moriarty,

but still try and grip your hand.

Why loosen your grip,

when I'm on the other end?

I'm trying to hold on,

to both of you, of course.

Though pulled both ways I am,

It is me that me that chooses

in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Decision of Reasoning**

I suppose I could approach this

in my typical way,

searching for the logical,

and deducting without sway.

Or maybe

It cannot be done

But first I must, must try

to find a way

to save myself

and John ad Mort as well.

Dear John of mine

has been my friend

and understands me well,

he's coped with me so very long

letting him go 'd make my eyes swell

But I do love Moriarty

a feeling so, so new

to have by such a sociopath

as me.

What do I choose?

My first friend or first love?

How does one decide whose

Hand to fit in glove?

How about looking at old cases

but none of my own

for what is happening now

is something new and freshly grown.

No,

deductive reasoning will not work.

Not for this,

I'm sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Two Haikus. The Two Sides of Me.**

Oh Moriarty,  
>what have I done? I'm sorry<br>to leave you for John.

John I am sorry,  
>(Oh such a good friend you are!)<br>to leave you for Mort.


	7. Chapter 7

I have abandoned you. 'Tis the way it works when engrossed in a book...

To bring you back into the mood after my break...

**The Craze of Sheriarty**

Those who disapprove can stay away.

Those who have considered should stay with me.

Those who approve should join my craze.

Sheriarty does exist.

Sheriarty will prevail.

Sheriarty makes sense

in the mind of the insane.

Come with me,

you Sheriarty lovers.

Come with me,

and join the band.

Come with me if you approve.

Come with me if you see beauty

in the love that Sherlock hid,

in the love he realized.

You argue that Johnlock is real,

or that there is nothing at all.

But that is so BORING.

Why not introduce the true story?

The interesting story

where the sociopath loves.

The interesting one

where he loves the psychopath.

The interesting one

where they play

in the same bed.

Sheriarty does exist,

at least let me hold my hope.

Join me if you want

but if you don't

Sherlock would say

WRONG.


	8. Chapter 8

**Trouble Haiku**

I must decide soon.

A decision must be made.

Sigh. And think again.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Final Decision Haikus**

Now I know my choice.

I have chosen to write this,

in six short Haikus.

I'm writing this way

because I'm fucking tired

of all my hard thoughts.

I know that you are

tired of this too. Wait, what?

You are reading this?

John! Did you do this?

I may pull back on my choice

For this trick you did.

It isn't funny.

Well anyways, all the same,

John has won my fight.

No more of my Mort,

though I'll miss him so. I have

chosen friend over (pretend this is five syllables I'm getting tired) foe.

That is the end! No more poems… unless I do another topic but that will not be for a while. Please do review this, though!


End file.
